Conventional plating methods, such as electroplating, typically require that the component to be plated be immersed in a bath of plating solution and subject to an electric current. In a tank plating process, the surface areas of the component which do not require plating must be masked such that plating material is prevented from adhering to those areas of the component. The masking procedure is time consuming and labour intensive.
Brush plating can be used to reduce masking requirements. However, this method can require greater operator involvement. An operator dip the brush (the anode) and the component in a metal plating solution then applies it to the component to be plated (the cathode) while a relative movement is induced between the component and the brush. Only the areas of the component passing by the brush are being plated. The brush has tendency to deteriorate during the process causing the metal plating solution to prematurely degrade.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a new plating method and apparatus.